Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara (Tengoku no Kaihō AS019)/Lyrics
Color Code guide: , , , , Unless noted otherwise, the Romaji, Kanji and English translations are taken from http://projecthello.com/. Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara Romaji+CC= magenta|Ake}}/ Irarenai #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Katachi aru mono nara #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Itsuka wa kowareru kara magenta|Ake}}/ Itsumade mo miren wa magenta|Ake}}/ Idakanai So magenta|Ake}}/ / Idakanai So magenta|Ake}}/ / / Idakanai So magenta|Ake}}/ / / / Idakanai #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Matte cha dame #ff0000|Tom}}/ matteru dake ja #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Susumanai de #ff0000|Tom}}/ tokku ni shitteru desho magenta|Ake}}/ Mujun darake ne magenta|Ake}}/ / kono yo no naka wa magenta|Ake}}/ Shinnen wo ne magenta|Ake}}/ / tsuranuku shikanai magenta|Ake}}/ Isagiyoku #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Ano toki no serifu to #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Nyuansu zenzen chigau ne magenta|Ake}}/ Hazukashiku nai no ga magenta|Ake}}/ Fushigi da yo Ah magenta|Ake}}/ / Fushigi da yo Ah magenta|Ake}}/ / / Fushigi da yo Ah magenta|Ake}}/ / / / Fushigi da yo #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Kowagatte cha #ff0000|Tom}}/ yotei mo tatanai #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Kimetsukete cha Se/Yu mokuhyou mo koenai magenta|Ake}}/ Koi wo suru no mo magenta|Ake}}/ / esoragoto janai magenta|Ake}}/ Ippo ippo magenta|Ake}}/ / susumu shikanai magenta|Ake}}/ Irarenai #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Katachi aru mono nara #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Itsuka wa kowareru kara magenta|Ake}}/ Itsumade mo miren wa magenta|Ake}}/ Idakanai So magenta|Ake}}/ / Idakanai So magenta|Ake}}/ / / Idakanai So magenta|Ake}}/ / / / Idakanai #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Jiyuu na kuni dakara #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Watashi ga erabu yo magenta|Ake}}/ Iiwake nara kikanai #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Isagiyoku So #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Isagiyoku magenta|Ake}}/ Ano toki no serifu to magenta|Ake}}/ Nyuansu zenzen chigau ne #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Hazukashiku nai no ga #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Fushigi da yo Ah magenta|Ake}}/ Jiyuu na kuni dakara magenta|Ake}}/ Watashi ga erabu yo #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Iiwake nara kikanai magenta|Ake}}/ Isagiyoku So magenta|Ake}}/ Isagiyoku #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Ano toki no serifu to #ff0000|Tom}}/ / Nyuansu zenzen chigau ne magenta|Ake}}/ Hazukashiku nai no ga magenta|Ake}}/ Fushigi da yo Ah magenta|Ake}}/ / Fushigi da yo Ah magenta|Ake}}/ / / Fushigi da yo Ah magenta|Ake}}/ / / / Fushigi da yo |-|Kanji= 束縛はさせない 私は私よ いつまでもここには いられない So いられない 形あるものなら いつかは壊れるから いつまでも未練は 抱かない So 抱かない So 抱かない So 抱かない 待ってちゃだめ　待ってるだけじゃ 進まないって　とっくに知ってるでしょ 矛盾だらけね　この世の中は 信念をね貫くしかない 過去に戻らない 未来に飛べない 1秒は1秒だね 自由な国だから 私が選ぶよ いいわけなら聞かない いさぎよく So いさぎよく あの時のセリフと ニュアンス全然違うね 恥ずかしくないのが 不思議だよ Ah 不思議だよ Ah 不思議だよ Ah 不思議だよ 怖がってちゃ　予定も立たない 決めつけてちゃ　目標も超えない 恋をするのも　絵空事じゃない 一歩一歩進むしかない 泣いて逃げない ごまかしもしない 途中では諦めない 束縛はさせない 私は私よ いつまでもここには いられない So いられない 形あるものなら いつかは壊れるから いつまでも未練は 抱かない So 抱かない So 抱かない So 抱かない 自由な国だから 私が選ぶよ いいわけなら聞かない いさぎよく So いさぎよく あの時のセリフと ニュアンス全然違うね 恥ずかしくないのが 不思議だよ Ah 不思議だよ 自由な国だから 私が選ぶよ いいわけなら聞かない いさぎよく So いさぎよく あの時のセリフと ニュアンス全然違うね 恥ずかしくないのが 不思議だよ Ah 不思議だよ Ah 不思議だよ Ah 不思議だよ |-|English= TBA Koi wa Magnet Romaji+CC= Find me, Find me, I need you ai ga sawagu Take me, Take me, I want you yume ga odoru Shall we dance? Fallin' LOVE Find me, Find me, I need you ai ga hashagu Take me, Take me, I want you yume ga utau Shall we dance? Give me LOVE Find me, Find me, I need you ai ga sawagu Take me, Take me, I want you yume ga odoru Shall we dance? Fallin' LOVE Find me, Find me, I need you ai ga hashagu Take me, Take me, I want you yume ga utau |-|Kanji= Find me, Find me, I need you　愛が騒ぐ ユラリ君の腕　揺れて溶けたい Take me, Take me, I want you　夢が踊る はじめての世界　魅せて 目覚める第六感で　撃ち抜いて 視線そらして　また追いかけて　恋はマグネット じれったさまで　引き寄せちゃうよ 苦いコーヒー　飲めなくたって　子どもじゃない 切ない味を　分かってきたもの Shall we dance？　きっかけをあげたのにドギマギと Fallin' LOVE　そんな君の照れた素顔に♥(ラブ) Find me, Find me, I need you　愛がはしゃぐ フワリくちびるに　そっと触れたい Take me, Take me, I want you　夢が歌う 君だけの世界　魅せて 弾ける第六感で　抱きしめて 急な坂道　後ろ歩きで　ふざけあい >ミニチュアの街　見下ろしたっけ 友達以上？　でもそれ以上　進めずに 惹かれてくほど　反発しちゃう Shall we dance？　つまずいた振りでハグしちゃおかな？ Give me LOVE　恋のシグナル　青までも待てない Find me, Find me, I need you　愛が騒ぐ キラリこの本音　早く触れて Take me, Take me, I want you　夢が踊る ときめきで世界　染めて Shall we dance？　きっかけをあげたのにドギマギと Fallin' LOVE　そんな君の照れた素顔に♥(ラブ) Find me, Find me, I need you　愛がはしゃぐ フワリくちびるに　そっと触れたい Take me, Take me, I want you　夢が歌う 君だけの世界　魅せて 弾ける第六感で　抱きしめて 止まない第六感で　つかまえて |-|English= Find me, Find me, I need you, To love is to be flustered I want to melt in your swaying arms Take me, Take me, I want you, To dance is to dream Enchant me with the world of beginnings Shoot right through me with your awakening sixth sense Avert your gaze and pursue me again, for love is a magnet I'll become attracted to your impatience Even though I can't drink bitter coffee it doesn't make me a child The taste of sorrow is something I have come to know Shall we dance? Even though I gave you a chance you were embarrassed Fallin' LOVE I'm falling in love with that shy smile of yours Find me, Find me, I need you, To love is to make merry I want to touch your lips ever so softly Take me, Take me, I want you, To sing is to dream Enchant me with the world that only you belong to Embrace me with your bursting sixth sense Playing around and walking backwards on the hill road Looking down on the miniature city Are we more than friends? But we never go any further The more that I'm attracted to you, the more I resist Shall we dance? Should I pretend to trip so I can hug you? Give me LOVE I can't even wait until the signal for love turns green Find me, Find me, I need you, To love is to be flustered My true, glittering intention is to quickly touch you Take me, Take me, I want you, To dance is to dream The world is dyed by the throbbing of my heart Shall we dance? Even though I gave you a chance you were embarrassed Fallin' LOVE I'm falling in love with that shy smile of yours Find me, Find me, I need you, To love is to make merry I want to touch your lips ever so softly Take me, Take me, I want you, To sing is to dream Enchant me with the world that only you belong to Embrace me with your bursting sixth sense Catch me with that everlasting sixth sense of yours Black Butterfly Romaji+CC= #ff0000|Tom}}/ Naisho no jikan yo #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Naisho no bamen yo #ff0000|Tom}}/ Naisho no futari yo Chikaku ni kite yo #ff0000|Tom}}/ Bukiyou na kawaisa #ff0000|Tom}}/ Anatagonomi desho #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Suki ni shite #8a60c1|Sen}}/ hontou no watashi no koto BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #ff0000|Tom}}/ Mitsu wo motomete hane wo hiroge BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #ff0000|Tom}}/ Mou otona da yo nee mite yo #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Juujitsu no jikan yo #ff0000|Tom}}/ Yuuetsu no kuukan yo #ff0000|Tom}}/ Shifuku no shunkan yo Zeitakusugiru #ff0000|Tom}}/ Genjitsu mitsumete #ff0000|Tom}}/ Jidai wa sugite yuku #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Kokuikkoku #ff0000|Tom}}/ hontou wa aru keredo BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Nigai mitsu nara shigekiteki BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #ff0000|Tom}}/ Tomaru koto nado kangaenai BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #ff0000|Tom}}/ Mou otona da yo nee mite yo BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #ff0000|Tom}}/ Nigai mitsu nara shigekiteki BURAKKU BATAFURAI BURAKKU BATAFURAI #8a60c1|Sen}}/ Tomaru koto nado kangaenai |-|Kanji= 年齢は言わない 口べたのせいにして 幼さを隠して 私は舞い踊る 内緒の時間よ 内緒の場面よ 内緒の二人よ 近くに来てよ 右手で夢を持ち 左手で恋をして そんな風な生き方 出来ないのが私 不器用な可愛さ 貴方好みでしょ 好きにして 涙する夜もあるんだけど　Oh No 誰にも見せないの　本当の私の事 ブラックバタフライ ブラックバタフライ 蜜を求めて羽を広げ ブラックバタフライ ブラックバタフライ もう大人だよ　ねえ見てよ 大空までタンゴ 愚痴なんて言わない 誰かのせいにしない 自分で決めたから 私は舞い踊る 充実の時間よ 優越の空間よ 至福の瞬間よ 贅沢すぎる あの人と比べて あの頃に置き換えて 何になるというの 私は私でしょ 現実見つめて 時代は過ぎて行く 刻一刻 生まれたばかりに戻りたいと　Oh No 思った事なら　本当はあるけれど ブラックバタフライ ブラックバタフライ 苦い蜜なら　刺激的 ブラックバタフライ ブラックバタフライ 止まる事など　考えない 未来へ行けタンゴ ブラックバタフライ ブラックバタフライ 蜜を求めて羽を広げ ブラックバタフライ ブラックバタフライ もう大人だよ　ねえ見てよ ブラックバタフライ ブラックバタフライ 苦い蜜なら　刺激的 ブラックバタフライ ブラックバタフライ 止まる事など　考えない 未来へ行けタンゴ |-|English= Because I'm bad at talking I won't tell you my age Hiding my childishness I'll dance A secret time A secret scene A secret couple Come closer together I'll dream with my right hand And pursue love with my left Although I can't actually Live like that This cute clumsiness Is exactly what you like, isn't it Do what you want with me There are nights when I cry as well Oh no I can't show the real me to anyone Black butterfly Black butterfly Spread your wings in search of nectar Black butterfly Black butterfly I'm already an adult now, look at me Tango into the sky I won't complain I won't blame anyone else I decided it myself I'll dance A perfect time an air of superiority An instant of supreme bliss It's much too luxurious In comparison to that person I'll replace that time When you say what I should become I am who I am Face reality This era is passing Moment by moment No I want to go back to when I was just born Oh no If you think of it, then it really is there Black butterfly Black butterfly If the nectar is bitter it's stimulating Black butterfly Black butterfly I can't think of stopping anything Tango into the future Black butterfly Black butterfly Spread your wings in search of nectar Black butterfly Black butterfly I'm already an adult now, look at me Black butterfly Black butterfly If the nectar is bitter it's stimulating Black butterfly Black butterfly I can't think of stopping anything Tango into the future Category:Lyrics Category:Tengoku no Kaihō Category:AS019